falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Lost Art (Treasure Hunting)
|statusintro = Alive |mane = Purple |eyes = Blue |coat = White |accessories = Gunbuck's PipBuck |cutie mark = Gear and Paintbrush }} Lost Art is the co-protagonist of the story Fallout: Equestria - Treasure Hunting. Paired against her sister Hidden Fortune, she acts as a voice of reason or insight in the story's narrative. Overtly cautious and cerebral, she would rather run and hide than risk harm coming to her or her sister. Originally a Stable pony, she was raised in the Wasteland with her younger sister, by their mother . She has always been overly protective of her younger sister while at the same time being easily manipulated by her. She is reluctant in following her sister in a new path in life, but pushes Hidden onwards and even takes leadership to keep her moral journey moving. History Background Lost Art was raised in the Stable until shortly after her little sister was born. The family escaped the Stable before either sister was of age to receive a PipBuck. They were raised by their mother until she died . From then onwards Lost Art has taken on the responsibility of raising and keeping her little sister safe, following the mantras drilled into them both by their late mother. Present Day While following her sister in exploring Stables 12 and 21 Lost Art is grievously wounded by an unnamed stallion. Being so unexpectedly close to death has a profound effect on her ability to cope with stress. She is given to in more than one instance being arguably over-zealous in dealing with threats. She is more susceptible to the debilitating effects of Balefire radiation exposure than her sister and prioritizes her sister's wellbeing over her own. When Hidden Fortune fighting Wirepony, Lost Art quickly and frantically cauterized the wound to save her sister's life with immense emotional difficulty. Lost, being the older sister has been sexually of-age longer and has suffered from loneliness due to the avoidant nature of their previous lifestyle. She has found it difficult since to form relationships for fear of loss or abandonment. However she finds some relief in the form of . When she, along with her little sister, is captured by Slavers she tries her best to avoid letting them use her against her. She does not relay her treatment or punishments to Hidden Fortune when they are permitted contact. When the time comes Lost Art leads Hidden to freedom along with their companion Xeno The decision is made to disrupt Amble's operations to protect ponies and get vengeance. In Idle while searching for the slaver's contact Lost . While recovering and suffering disapproval from her sister the group is captured by Rose and coerced into securing a supply of chems for the drug dealing pony. Under duress and now with escort, the group visits the Stable Rangers and collects Xeno's dead brothers to take them home to where Xeno's tribe will be negotiated with to produce the chems Rose requires. Crossing over the mountains out of Blackhoof, Lost suffers magical burnout battling the local creatures. On arrival she meets Xeno's father, Zolera, she attends the funeral for Xeno's brothers, and meets Xeno's mother, Zorana. After much failed negotiation and indignation, she and her sister are drugged by the zebras and find themselves chained for sacrifice. Traits Appearance After her encounter with Seethe's flamer she has taken to wearing the bandana inadvertently snatched from Stutter Step to cover up her damaged mane. She also sports a pair of corrective glasses that she has had since leaving her fillyhood Stable. She characteristically has bags under her eyes, probably permanent features from years of hypervigilance and pushing herself without sleep. Personality Lost is an extremely vigilant pony, having spent her life looking after and clinging to her younger sister she is extremely protective of her. When Hidden is seriously wounded she blames herself and falls to pieces. She has interests in technical disciplines, maintaining equipment and learning about magic and often can appear to have a need to always be busy. When she becomes angry she can become ruthless, especially when her sister is threatened. She tries to do the right thing but often her efforts go unaided or appreciated by the locals. A sexually mature pony who has lived all her life with only her sister for company and no contact with others, she struggles with new and conflicting desires that arise when at long last she becomes close to and experiences sex for the first time. Perpetually stressed and feeling like her end is around every corner she makes mistakes in trying to reconcile her reality with her new found emotions and needs. Skills Lost Art has shown aptitude with magical energy weapons and arcane sciences. She has also developed a well practiced aptitude for healing magic. Her special talent and cutie mark refers to old world technology and she has shown good ability to mending and repairing equipment. Equipment Lost Art prefers to use magical weapons as opposed to standard ballistics and lead. After their escape from U Cig, she took up the customized plasma pistol Loyalty, previously the gun of one of the slavers. She prefers the weapon, though its short range makes it difficult to wield, but when it hits, it hits hard. Relationships Hidden Fortune Hidden Fortune is Lost's little sister and the most important pony in the world to her. The two are extremely close, to the point where their relationship borders on co-dependency. They look out for one another and will do anything to protect the other, to the point of putting themselves in danger to make sure the other is safe. Lost is easily manipulated by her little sister, giving in to requests even when her judgement disagrees. However Lost also has the ability to flex her authority as older sister, which she does whenever things get serious. Creme Brulee While staying at Stable 60 during her sister's recovery from , Lost Art is convinced by Creme Brulee to Unfortunately while in Idle Lost has an indiscretion which strains the relationship when she returns to see Creme Brulee en route to Xeno's home. Xeno Cold at first, Lost warmed to Xeno while held captive in the mines under Leathers. Xeno proved to be a faithful and useful friend and earned Lost's trust quickly. When the sisters were captured in U Cig it was Xeno who risked herself to rescue them. When Xeno expresses a desire to take her brother's remains home for burial, Lost promises they will make the journey, after they have dealt with Amble's slave connections in Skirt and Idle. Fine Tune A slave sent to retrieve the sisters after escaping from U Cig, Fine Tune's own mental conditioning sways his allegiance to Lost when he discovers . While Lost did not trust him at first and expressed reluctance to own him as a slave she came to accept his view of her as his queen. At times she feels Fine Tune is like a puppy dog, innocent and excitable, like a foal discovering the world. Category:Characters Category:Treasure Hunting Main Characters Category:Unicorns